gigglercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluestar
Bluestar is a bluish she-cat with drug and drinking problems. Oakheart was her mate. Bluestar is crazay 'cause Oakheart is like meth to her; she has it all the damned days of the year! She went crazay after Whitestorm wouldn't be her mate because they were kin and whatnot. Well, anyways, she then gave up on the awesome PWNERS, StarClan, which led to StarClan's anger because of her nonsense with Oakheart. Bluestar loved having sex with Oakheart and couldn't find a replacement for him(but Thrushpelt was close enough). She loved Oakheart and they were mates in Starclan Biography Bluestar's Parties Bluestar arranges a drinks fest party every year for the whole clan to enjoy. Even the kits. She sends Tigerclaw to go nick her some posh vodka and some bumper packs of ciggies, then sets up a massive partay! During which, she and the other bitchiest,whore-iest female cats will totally lose it, sometimes trying to have sex with vodka. Dirty raving kittehs! Also, thats how Bluestar chose sher deputy Tigerclaw. He gave her some vodka, ciggies and some twolegs' boobs. Bluestar's Prophecy :Bluekit was born to Moonflower and Stormtail, and her sibling was Snowkit. :When Bluekit finally opens her eyes and goes out of the den, the stalker twins, Patchkit and Leopardkit, follow her, though she wants to be alone so she can steal vodka. She slips away while they are talking to Dapplepaw and accidentally hides in the warriors den with her sister, thinking there is vodka there. They run into Stonepelt, who can tell that Bluekit is trying to get to Twolegplace, and tries to convince her to follow directions. Bluekit still tries to look for vodka in Pinestar's den, leading her sister, but is stopped by Featherherwhisker takes the sisters to the elder's den, upsetting Bluekit again, because she is sure the elders only drink mouse bile and not vodka. There she meets some elders that she can't remember the names of, and calls them "old coots". She learns that she is related to the medicine cat, Goosefeather, which she finds completely uninteresting. :A few moons later, Bluekit is apprenticed to Stonepelt, which angers her because she knows he is suspicious about her constantly wanting to go to Twolegplace. They go out hunting with Sparrowpelt and Snowpaw, who has him as her mentor, and all through it Bluepaw searches for vodka. The young apprentice realizes that a lot of the prey animals have stolen vodka from the Twolegs, too, and are therefore drunk; the other cats don't seem to notice this. Bluepaw sees a vodka-drinking squirrel and attacks it, ending up killing it, and because of this, Stonepelt cautiously allows her to go to the Gathering that night. A while later, Goosefeather sees an omen in the vole that was Snowpaw's first catch...though he probably was a little crazy, as the vole had drunken so much vodka that it was wafting through the air. He announces to the Clan that unless they attack WindClan, they will be destroyed; this was a complete lie, as he only had a sudden urging to kill Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat who was an ex-serial killer. Pinestar decides to pwn WindClan at dawn, hoping he could become an ultimate pwner and not understanding that only one cat can be ultimate pwner at a time. He tells Snowpaw and Bluepaw that will be messangers for ThunderClan rather than be in the fighting, after Stonepelt tells him about Bluepaw's vodka-loving habits. :On the morning of the fight, Goosefeather announces that he has seen another sign from StarClan (not really, though--he only wanted more revenge on Hawkheart). They must destroy Hawkheart's medicine supply and his famous rusty knife that he used in his serial-killing days, which he calls Pwner Blade. Uneasily the Clan sets out for WindClan, and soon the fighting starts. Bluepaw and Swiftbreeze are sent by Robinwing to fetch Leopardpaw who had been injured and, to the surprise of everyone, is not interested in stalking. As they helped the apprentice away from the camp, hoping that she won't do some perverted thing to them, Bluepaw glances back to watch the battle. In horrow, she watches Moonflower/Duskflower being attacked by the medicine cat, Hawkheart, who is using Pwner Blade against her. Pinestar soon calls the retreat for ThunderClan, thinking he has won the ultimate pwner title. Bluepaw goes down in the clearing to help Moonflower but finds that her mother is dead, killed by Hawkheart, who announces that he will be balancing his medicine cat duties with serial killing time. :Bluepaw falls into a depression after Moonflower's/Duskflower's death, eventually managing to get to the Twoleg vodka and becoming an alcoholic. Her new mentor is Sunfall, the ThunderClan deputy, who is called that name because he constantly falls over. Stonepelt had retired because of a wound that wouldn't heal properly, and because he gave up on Bluepaw when, on a hunting patrol, he saw her rumaging through the Twoleg vodka stores. She resents her apprentice tasks, and only after Sunfall talks to her, while constantly stuttering and falling, does she begin to notice how everyone is avoiding her. She shouts, "YIPEE!!!!!!" for she knows she will now be able to get away with drinking vodka because the cats are avoiding her. The shout causes Sunfall to fall over, and he tells her he will take her to the Gathering, though he doesn't think she deserves it. There, Bluepaw meets Crookedpaw, who is just as depressed as Bluepaw because of his crooked jaw, for the first time, and she decides to hire him as a helper in getting her vodka; in return, he gets half the share. Crookedpaw agrees, then tells her that she should at least pretend to like her Clanmates a bit so she won't get a suckish name like his. Reluctantly, Bluepaw begins to act friendly towards her Clanmates again, showing Lionpaw and Goldenpaw some battle moves, though on purpose she makes them do it completely wrong so it looks like grinding. They just come back to camp when they learn that RiverClan is invading Sunningrocks, though it is really only Crookedpaw with some of his friends trying to find Bluepaw's hiding place for her vodka. Pinestar ignores the fact that an apprentice is leading most of RiverClan and attacks them. During the fight, Bluepaw fires Crookedpaw and goes on her first drunken rampage, chasing all the RiverClan cats away, though Pinestar takes all of the credit. :A while later, Bluepaw and Snowpaw are out hunting when a fox, smelling Bluepaw's vodka breath and becoming intoxicated by it, starts to chase them. They make it back to camp and the fox instead steals from Bluepaw's stores. In the medicine den, Goosefeather is treating her wounds and thinking of a way to kill the other medicine cats when he suddenly reveals a prophecy to Bluepaw. Like vodka, you will blaze through the forest. Not long after, Bluepaw and Snowpaw receive their warrior names, Bluefur and Snowfur, which they both hate because they don't like having the same ending. After the Gathering a few days later, Pinestar tells Bluefur he will be taking her to the Moonstone so that he may brag to StarClan about his achievements. Once they reach the Moonstone, Bluefur dreams that she is drowning in a fierce current of vodka, which she enjoys. :Not long after their return, Leopardfoot begins to give birth to Pinestar's kits (she had used her perverted stalking abilities to get him to mate with her). The kitting takes a while, and Bluefur, Rosepaw, and Sweetpaw all share a mouse together, which Bluefur pours vodka on so that they can have a taste. Both apprentices, who are the oppisite of their bad boy brother Thistlepaw and are very goody-goody, hate the taste of it. The next morning, Bluefur finds that she has a horrible hangover but recovers soon. Rosepaw and Sweetpaw are also ill, and while Rosepaw is able to recover, Sweetpaw stays sick, and it doesn't take long to realize that the illness is from the vodka. A few days later, on a patrol, a dog comes by and the apprentice, Thistlepaw, refuses to let it take their prey and runs it over with his motercycle. Because he wants to keep Thistlepaw happy so that he may eventually get the motercycle, Pinestar awards him with his warrior name, Thistleclaw. Much to Bluefur's annoyance, Snowfur still has deep feelings for the new bad boy warrior. :Not long after, Bluefur finds the young RiverClan warrior, the hippy Oakheart who calls himself Oak, sunning himself in ThunderClan territory. Thinking he is there to steal her vodka, she attacks him. He decides that she needs to meditate, which he does underwater, so he pushes her in the river. As she drunkily struggles, he begins to ramble on about how the water is soothing. Bluefur drunkily curses him and leaves. Then, thanks to her drinking, she thinks that she's fallen in love with her. She then coaxes Snowfur to go on a walk with her.s. As they walk Snowfur finds out that Bluefur is in love with Oak, as she rambles on about him. She runs and Bluefur finds her watching ShadowClan warriors looking for Bluefur's stores. She goes on a drunken rampage and chases them. As Snowfur is on the Thunderpath, Bluefur suddenly attacks her and kills her. However, she thinks that Snowfur was killed by a monster, which she tells the Clan. :Eventually Bluefur ends up doing it with Oakheart. Later, Leopardfoot notices that Bluefur is pregnant and, in a rare moment of generousity, convinces her to stay off of vodka for a while, though Leopardfoot mostly does this so that she can get a taste of it. Thrushpelt, who has stolen some vodka for himself and is a little tipsy, says that he is the father. She then gives birth to two daughters and a son, Mistykit, Mosskit, and Stonekit, though Oak calls them Misty, Moss, and Stone. The deputy, Tawnyspots the skeleton, becomes sick, Thrushpelt having given him vodka, and has to retire, and Bluefur, who for once is thinking clearly thanks to Leopardfoot keeping her away from vodka, realizes that she has to give her kits up so that she can become deputy instead of Thistleclaw. She leaves in the middle of the night and heads toward the Sunningrocks, where Oak is waiting, with her kits when she comes across her vodka stores, which are unguarded. Bluefur can't resist the vodka and starts drinking a lot of it, causing her to go on her biggest drunken rampage ever and kill Moss. Oak hears her and quickly grabs the two remaining kits. :Bluefur eventually is easily able to get Sunstar to make her deputy. She then becomes the leader Bluestar, to every cat's dismay. Even though he considers it a great honor, Redtail is quite disappointed when he is made the deputy. Featherwhisker, tripping on his tail similarly to his brother, takes Bluestar to get her nine lives. In The Original Series :While drunk, Bluestar imagined that the ThunderClan medicine cat Spottedleaf received a message from StarClan: Fire alone will save our clan. Bluestar later is on patrol and meets Rusty 1.0 the robot for the first time. She drunkily offers him a place in ThunderClan, which he later accepts, wanting to see what it is like to be around real cats. Bluestar named Lionheart, a Nite Owl, deputy after the death of Redtail, another Nite Owl, and took Rusty, now Firepaw (though he called himself Fireburner), as her apprentice because she was the only one that liked it when he called all the other cats humiliating robot names. :When Brokenstar demanded pwning rights from the other Clans, Bluestar refused to agree even though Brokenstar was about to drop an atomic bomb on her. She, Tigerclaw and several apprentices later go to the Moonstone so she can cure a hangover she has from drinking too much. During their return, Bluestar went on a drunken rampage, though she thought they were attacked by rats, and Bluestar made herself lose her 7th life though she told Tigerclaw that she had four lives left. She wasn't technically lying because she thought this was true, being drunk. When they got back to camp, Bluestar went on another rampage, and Lionheart was killed. She then drunkily named Tigerclaw the new deputy, though everyone else could see that he was writing on his calendar the days that he would eat certain cats. :Using his super robot powers, Fireburner figured out that Bluestar had really lost her seventh life, not her fifth, in her rampage. Later, she gives Fireburner and his smelly friend Graypaw Warrior names, Fireheart and Graystripe, respectively. Fireheart, however, calls himself Flamethrower, and he calls Graystripe "Gaystripper." :In Fire and Ice, Bluestar develops a taste for wine, which causes her to send Fireheart and Graystripe to find the chicken clan, WindClan, for Tallstar, their leader, is the only cat who knows how to get into the Twolegs' wine cellar. Soon after, thanks to her, ThunderClan faces many problems. The first is the threat of RiverClan and ShadowClan making an alliance to destroy Bluestar's vodka stores. Bluestar then develops greencough, a serious disease sometimes caused by excessively drinking vodka and wine together. It causes her to lose her eighth life, meaning if she dies once more she has no lives left to lose, and she will join the big bar in the sky. Tigerclaw sets a trap for her by the Thunderpath, wanting to see what vodka-soaked meat tastes like, and only vaguely wanting to be Clan leader. Instead of Bluestar, Cinderpaw, having had too much sugar yet again, falls into the trap. The last problem is that it is suspected that RiverClan and ShadowClan are in ThunderClan territory, trying to find where Bluestar hides her vodka. RiverClan has a lame excuse, but instead of ShadowClan it turns out to be Brokenstar, the ex-pwner of ShadowClan, and his band of rogues, who want to get drunk themselves. He later attacks the camp, and is pwned and blinded by Yellowfang, making Yellowfang the ultimate pwner. Bluestar accepts the newly named Brokentail into to the Clan as a keeper of her vodka, under the care of his mother, Yellowfang, until he is healed. Despite not knowing that Yellowfang is his mother, Brokentail gets a mama's boy sense and, much as he wants it, doesn't drink the vodka in front of Yellowfang. :Fireheart once again uses his uber-robot powers to figure out that the two RiverClan warriors, Mistyfoot and Stonefur, are Bluestar's kits, whom she had with the RiverClan deputy/hippie, Oakheart. When Tigerclaw brings the rogues to the ThunderClan camp to have a cannibal feast, Bluestar finally realizes that he is evil (even a drunk cat could see that). While the other Clan cats are sabotaging the cooks, Tigerclaw sneaks into Bluestar's den, where she is using her signiture cure for stress--boozing up. He was about to kill her, but she went on a drunken rampage, and with the help of Fireheart's laza vision, Tiggyclaw gets pwned. Bluestar exiles him, saying that she will throw Molotov cocktails at him if he ever shows up on ThunderClan territory again. Of course, being drunk she makes things go horribly wrong once again by a. making Firestar the new deputy and b. making him deputy after Moonhigh. :Bluestar hss gone into depression after exiling Tigerclaw, drinking excessively and leaving most of ThunderClan's control to Fireheart. She trusts only him and Whitestorm, though her nephew refuses to help her sort her vodka stores. When trying to travel to Highstones to ask StarClan to kill her, she is stopped by a WindClan patrol led by Mudclaw; once again, they are trying to find and destroy Bluestar's stores. She drinks more vodka than ever and beginning to think that StarClan doesn't want her to speak to them. :Later, when there is a fire in the ThunderClan camp, Bluestar goes on a drunken rampage, wiping the fire out, though killing some of the cats in the process. The rest of the cats make it over to RiverClan territory, and Bluestar declares that StarClan has declared war on ThunderClan and is trying to destroy her vodka. :Bluestar goes completely insane in A Dangerous Path. Fireheart uses his robot powers to figure out that Tigerclaw is now Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan, and he unwisely tells this to Bluestar. She has now grown to loathe StarClan, believing that they are going to steal her vodka. :Though it is obvious that Tigerstar's dog friends are on the territory, Bluestar's drunken mind thinks that WindClan is stealing prey from them. Fireheart travels to WindClan and explains to them that Bluestar is "special" and that ThunderClan is no threat to them. :She leads a patrol past Sunningrocks, and they are attacked by a RiverClan vodka-patrol (I think by now you know what they are doing). She is attacked by her own kits, and Fireheart uses his powers to freeze them in midair, telling them that Bluestar is their mother. She also allows Graystripe to rejoin ThunderClan, after he is banished from RiverClan for flirting with Crookedstar. :She disappears from camp without warning any of her Clan, and travels to Mothermouth to pwn StarClan. They warn her of the "pack", saying that "it will bring more death and destruction than the forest has ever seen before, unless you count the time that you went on that drunken rampage..." :She portrays her hatred of StarClan to her own Clan by giving only Cloudpaw his warrior name, Cloudtail; even he's not happy with this, wanting to be called Cloudpwner. She does this because she trusts him more than most cats, due to his belief that StarClan does not exist and he is part kitty robot. She also thinks that Fireheart has taught him well, as Cloudtail was his apprentice, though really all Fireheart did was try to teach him to shoot lazas out of his eyes, which Cloudtail had the inability to do. Anyways, this causes Swiftpaw and Brightpaw, the two older apprentices who Bluestar has neglected, to travel to Snakerocks in hope of discovering more vodka, to impress Bluestar. They are brutally pwned by dogs, and Swiftpaw gets raped and dies. Brightpaw manages to survive and remain a virgin, but just barely. Bluestar gave the wimpy warrior ceremony to Brightpaw, naming her Lostface. :At the end of A Dangerous Path, Fireheart comes up with a plan to rid ThunderClan of the Snakerocks menace, which turned out to be a pack of dogs that Tigerstar was planning an all-cat feast for. In the end, Tigerstar pins Fireheart down so that the lead dog could barbecue him. Fireheart is saved by Bluestar, who goes on her last drunken rampage and knocks the dog into the gorge. During her final conversation with Fireheart, she reveals to him that she came to help him with defeating the dog pack because she knew they were going to use her vodka to cook him. When she saw the Clan working together to drive off the dogs, she realized that they all cared for her vodka stores, and she wanted to thank them. Fireheart replies with, "Uh, sure, let's go with that." She remains sober in her last moments. She was also forgiven by Mistyfoot and Stonefur, who accepted her as their mother, though they couldn't see why she would become mates with a hippy. Bluestar finds that she can't answer this. She dies naming Fireheart leader, and gives him a last piece of advice: always drink vodka before going into battle. :When Firestar is receiving his nine lives, Bluestar gives Firestar his ninth and final life, with the gift of the love of alcohol, along with his leader name, Firestar. She then gives him The Darkest Hour's main prophecy: "Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and vodka will rule the forest. Did I say vodka? I meant blood." During the battle with BloodClan at Fourtrees, she also explains that his body needs to recover from the loss of his first life before he can rejoin the battle; to speed up the recover, she gives him vodka. He finds that her gift doesn't work on him and instead he is obsessed with oil. She also was one of the StarClan warriors telling him that there were always five Clans in the forest, the fifth being Sky--I mean, ahem, StarClan. She told him she will go back with him in the battle, reluctantly bringing oil instead of vodka to help him. :After Firestar gets some weird ass dreams, Bluestar tells him that, "Ain't nobody, know or care! Besides, we had to drive em' out cause they hated vodka!" This led to some very awkawrd questions, and some interuptions from Stalkerleaf. After about 15.67 days, Firestar attacked them all with his super robot sushi powers. Then Bluestar used her vodka magic and took over what was left of StarClan.